Permanent High
by SerialKiller24
Summary: Redone. There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she could care less about everyone and everything. Will Malfoy help her with her drug problem or add to the cause?
1. The New Kid

Hello, I decided to redo this story. I didn't like where it was going before so originally I was just going to delete it, but I changed my mind when I read over it and saw all the issues. So here is the new and improved version of Permanent High.

* * *

Summer is over and we all know what that means…school. Awesome right? Okay not really. I hate school as much as the next person, and this year is no different. Except that I'm going to Hogwarts.

I was already sitting on the train with an unlit cigarette in my mouth, having arrived extra early for no apparent reason. Looking out the window that I was leaning against I noticed more people arriving.

It was starting to get loud and annoying so I pulled my iPod out of my bag and put the huge noise cancelling headphones over my ears. I heard the beginning of one of my favorite songs as I lit the cig that was still hanging from my mouth.

The compartment door slid open, but I didn't bother to look at who it was because the door closed without anyone coming in.

The door opened a couple minutes, but this time someone sat down in the seat across from me. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that where starring me down.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes and I saw her lips move, she must've been introducing herself. Moving the left headphone behind my ear so I could her I asked "You say something?"

"Yes, my name is Luna Lovegood," I nodded. "The names Miranda."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you." I opened the window and threw the cigarette butt I was just smoking out.

Reaching for another one I noticed that Luna was still looking at me, "You want one?"

"Oh. No thanks," shrugging my shoulders I muttered "Your loss," and lit the new cig that was hanging between my lips.

"I take it that you're new."

I didn't respond because it was more of an observation than an actual question.

"Well either way I hope we can become good friends." This time I turned my head to look at her full on.

Sure she seemed nice, but I could already tell that we had nothing in common. Besides I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to get through my last year of school.

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet, with the exception of my headphones that were blasting away in my ears.

* * *

Once the train came to a stop I followed all the students to a bunch of carriages that where being pulled by some strange horse type creature. But I didn't stare at them for too long as I quickly got on the carriage.

I was glad to get out of the carriage but that was short lived once a giant confronted me. "You're new aren't ya?"

I nodded in response, "Then you should follow me."

I was taken to the main entrance of the Hogwarts castle where I became surrounded by a bunch of short first years. We waited for a few minutes before the doors opened on there own and immediately all eyes were on us, with a few more on me seeing as I was obviously a new 7th year.

"Miranda Miller." I heard my name and made my way to the front. I sat down on the stool as a hat was placed on my head. 'Hm…very interesting. I can see that you're very smart, but have yet to prove that in the past. You're very brave, but not big on loyalty, as cunning as they come. You'll do good in…'

"Slytherin!"

There was applause coming from my right as the hat was taken off and I walked over to the table and took a seat all the way at the end away from everyone else.

After the sorting dinner was quick and mildly painless, but as I followed everyone else back to what they called the common room things finally started to get interesting.

"Hey, you got anymore bud?" I looked up and saw a tall dark skinned guy around my age talking to a blonde boy who obviously could've done so much better than the dark haired pug faced abomination hanging onto his arm.

He shook his head, "You know how hard it is to sneak that stuff into this school."

"Obviously not hard at all." All three of them turned around to look at me.

"What? You got some?" asked the dark skinned one.

"Of course. If you guys want to join me I don't mind sharin' a blunt with you."

"That would be so great. I'm Pansy, what's your name again?"

"Miranda. How 'bout you two?" I said nodding my head towards the two males of the group.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Draco Malfoy."

After settling into my room, which I shared with Pansy and two other girls, we walked over to Malfoy's room so that we could smoke.

Once inside and more introductions were made to two more guys named Crabbe and Goyle we got comfortable on the floor and I pulled a tiny box out of my pocket and whispered a spell to make it normal sized.

The box was a foot tall by a foot wide; everyone was looking at me now. I just smirked as I lifted the lid showing off all its contents, everyone leaned closer to get a better look. It was enough weed and coke to last me the first month. I actually brought four similar boxes, one for each month, that way I could last 'til Christmas, hopefully.

Blaise, leaning in more, said "Damn! That's a lot of bud."

I looked at them like they were crazy "This is nothing."

I pulled out one of the ounce bags, a blunt wrapper and a grinder. This was some of the best stuff money could buy. No seeds or stems and the weed was sticky with crystals all over it. I ground it up and put some of it in the wrapper and rolled it up.

I took the first few hits then passed it to Blaise on my left. He took two hits and held it in as he passed it to Malfoy, who did the same. Pansy was a little different. Once the joint was in her hands she just stared at it and then looked up at all of us.

"Let me guess, you don't know what the fuck to do?" I asked her bluntly.

"Of course I know what to do!" she yelled at me.

"It's just like smoking a cig," she still looked confused. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"I knew it, you've never smoked anything a day in your life. You're just trying to impress these guys and failing miserably."

She was ready to keep arguing with me, but decided against it. Putting the joint to her lips she mimicked what everyone else had done. She inhaled, more then she could handle, and had a very harsh coughing fit on the exhale.

Everyone laughed at her pathetic attempt and Crabbe grabbed the joint from her before she dropped it.

It was passed around two more times before it was gone. I pulled out a cig and lit it; I wasn't high but I was getting there. Everyone else was starting to feel the effects. You could tell by their conversation, which I was tuning in and out of.

"Is that all you guys ever talk about?" Pansy was complaining about the new conversation topic, which sense we were surround by a bunch of guys didn't surprise me.

"Pretty much," answered Blaise as he and Draco fell over while laughing.

"Seriously Pansy, if you're going to hang out with them you need to get used to this. Sex is all guys talk and think about. Either get over it or go hang out with someone else."

"You're sticking up for them?"

"No, I'm just saying get used to it or get out." That shut her up. It did surprise me though, I thought she had more fight in her; then again maybe she's too high right now.

"Anyway, back to the conversation, Blaise is right," "You agree that having sex with muggles is better," Draco argued.

"Not just better, entertaining. Muggles have porn and all these different toys and pills that add to your pleasure. Witches and wizards just do different positions. It can get boring after a while."

"Exactly, hell Malfoy you should know, you've done it with almost every chick in this school," Blaise said nudging Malfoy as he said it.

"What?" Pansy shrieked.

"Don't sound so surprised, everyone knows including you. You're just in denial."

"He's got ya there. I'm new and even I can tell that Draco gets plenty of ass." Everyone but Pansy was laughing at this point.

She stood and actually stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

Blaise nudged my shoulder with his hand, "You're funny as hell. I like you," "Thanks I guess you guys aren't so bad," "You guess?"

"Well you did get pretty fucked up from one blunt."

"Yeah well sorry we don't get the chance to smoke as often as you," said Draco nodding towards my box that was still out.

I pulled out another blunt wrapper and started to roll another one up with the rest of the bud that was still in the grinder, "Trust me, after a week with me, you'll be able to smoke as much I do and more."

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated_


	2. Something Is About to Happen

Thanks to **_beautysloan_** and _**jlbell123**_ for the reviews.

* * *

_"Trust me, after a week with me, you'll be able to smoke as much I do and more."_

I'd said that not expecting them to be able to do it. Everyday for the past week and a half during breaks and right after dinner we would get together and smoke.

They were no longer lightweights.

Right now we have an hour break before we have to go to Potions. So we decided to meet up in mine and Pansy's room and get fucked up to make class more interesting.

The last time we smoked before Potions Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all managed to blow up their potions and send residue flying everywhere. Malfoy, Blaise and I started laughing so hard that we almost knocked our own potions over. Of course Snape had to go and ruin it by making us clean it up, but we still had fun.

Pansy was sitting on her bed across from me as I began rolling up the first blunt.

"I never thought I'd smoke this much in my life ever," Pansy said breaking the silence.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I guess…it's a good thing. I'd always heard how addictive muggle drugs where and never wanted to try them until Draco started doing them," she trailed off.

"So you do everything that Malfoy does? That's pretty pathetic," I finished the first blunt and began working on the second.

"It's not like that," I interrupted.

"You just want him to except you so bad that you do everything that he does just so you two can have something to talk about."

"I love him, that's why." She said it with such seriousness that was uncharacteristic of her, but it still didn't make me believe her.

Thankfully the door opened at that moment and Blaise was the first to walk in.

"Thank god, I was about to lose my mind," I said a little louder than intended.

"Yeah, Pansy will do that to ya," said Blaise walking over to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you can be annoying as hell sometimes," I answered as I finished with the second blunt and held it between my lips as I lit it. Blaise sat down next to me while Crabbe and Goyle pulled up two chairs and Malfoy fell out on the empty bed to the right of mine.

"Well fuck you too," she muttered.

"Maybe later. Hey Malfoy," I yelled pushing on his side with my foot to get his attention.

He sat up and accepted the blunt that I'd been trying to hand him.

* * *

We walked into Potions laughing our asses off until we saw the look on Professor Snape's face, but even then there where a few snickers coming from behind me.

We where obviously late and he was obviously pissed.

Class had already started and everyone was already in groups about to work on the day's assignment. Which, according to the board, was an advanced healing potion.

"You're all late," said Snape stating the obvious. At this point all eyes were on us.

"Yeah, sorry about that?" I said speaking for the rest of the group. Trust me, these guys do not need to be talking to Prof. Snape when they're this high.

I motioned for them to take their seats before I walked over to mine next to some random chick, which was also in Slytherin.

Prof. Snape still seemed upset about our lateness, but was willing to over look it due to the simple fact that we where in Slytherin.

Everyone continued to look at us though, waiting for Snape to dish out our punishment, but it never came.

"Back to work," he said forcing all eyes to return to the work at hand.

I looked over at my "partners" potion, which was half done, and decided to sit back and let her do all the work, while I still received some of the credit.

Surprisingly nothing happened for the rest of class. It just went along as if nobody in the class had been doing drugs. Basically it sucked and so did the next few classes up until dinner.

* * *

In the Great Hall I was sitting by myself, like I always did, when Blaise and Malfoy decided to join me.

"Hey," said Blaise as he sat down across from me.

"What's up?" I said. "Not much. Actually we where-"

"Don't include me in this," Malfoy interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I was wondering what else do you keep in that box?"

"Depends, what else are you looking for?" I asked as the food appeared in front of us. I immediately went for some mashed potatoes and chicken. Blaise grabbed the shrimp and Malfoy went for the fish.

"What can you get?" "Anything you want."

At that Blaise smiled and looked towards Malfoy, who was rolling his eyes.

I started to eat and waited for him to continue. I must admit it was kinda weird that both of them are talking to me now, when we where just going to meet up after dinner.

Maybe their looking for something that there embarrassed for other people to know about. Or maybe Malfoy's the one who's embarrassed.

"Well…" I said trying to get them to hurry up with their "order".

"Can you get coke?" Blaise whispered so low I barely caught what he was saying.

"Actually your in luck. I already have some." I turned to Malfoy who was sitting on my right. "Will you be joining us? Or are you to much of a chicken shit to handle it?"

He looked a little skeptical at first, but then he just smirked and said "Of course, a Malfoy never backs down from a challenge."

"Alright, but we can't do it in the dorms. Too many people," I stated more to myself.

"We can meet at the Room of Requirement," said Malfoy speaking out for the first time during the conversation.

"Sounds good enough to me, but where is it?"

"Just meet us in the common room at 11 o'clock, we'll go from there." I nodded and went back to eating my meal. Something told me that tonight would be different compared to all the other times we've chilled together. I'll admit I'm really looking forward to it.

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Damn, Your Hot

_Sorry about the practically year long wait guys. I had major writers block on this story and have been very busy lately. I wont bore you with the details, but thanks go out to **alexisxcocaine** and **ali321cat** for the reviews._

* * *

At 11 o'clock sharp I was in the common room currently dressed in my sleeping clothes that consisted of a white over sized short-sleeved shirt that was cut right at my belly button and hung off one shoulder with a pair of cotton black shorts. I didn't bother with shoes because I knew that they would make too much noise if we were going to be sneaking around.

I tossed my box in the air and caught it with one hand, while my other hand was occupied by my wand, hoping that I wouldn't have to wait much longer for them to show.

As if on cue I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see Pansy, the last person I wanted to see right now, coming from the girls dormitories.

"What the hell Pansy?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"What are you doing here in the common room?" She asked completely ignoring what I said.

"None of your damn business."

"Well I'm making it my business."

"Do you even hear yourself right now! For all you know I could've come down here to study,"

"Yeah right! I see the box in your hand. Your trying to steal Draco away from me with your addicting muggle drugs!"

"Damn it Pansy shut up!" Speak of the devil. I looked over Pansy's shoulder to see Draco and Blaise finally making their way into the common room.

"Seriously, do you want to wake everyone in the school?" asked Blaise as he stopped right next to her.

She turned her head to Draco who was standing not too far behind Blaise. "I want to know what is going on."

"I will repeat myself one more time since you're so slow. None…of…your…damn…business!" I replied for them.

She turned to me and glared, "I wasn't talking to you," turning back to Draco she said "Drakie," but before she could get anything else out I sighed and said "We need to go already."

Pansy pointed another glare in my direction, but my back was already turned.

"Yeah, your right, besides the professors are most likely on patrol now. The longer we stand here the more difficult it's going to be." He stepped forwards and we began walking towards the common room entrance.

"It can't be that hard to get past them," I muttered.

"I'll say this much, we can be happy that Snape is the head of Slytherin," Blaise said walking up to me from behind.

I understood what he meant. I had noticed from day one that Professor Snape was giving us special treatment, but sometimes if we catch him on bad day the special treatment disappears.

Right as my hand touched the door I heard another conversation and turned to see Draco and Pansy still going at it.

"If she gets to go, then so can I,"

"She has the stuff Pansy,"

Her mouth formed into an 'o' meaning that she had come to a realization. "I knew it! Your fucking her aren't you?"

"No I'm not and even if I were, who I fuck is none of your concern,"

"Of course it's my concern, you're my boyfriend Dra-"

"And that's where you're wrong. We haven't been together since third year and it's about time you accepted that fact."

She finally stopped talking and just stared at him. I assumed she was in shock and thought that it was the perfect time to interject.

"Come on Draco, or we're leaving without you."

He looked over at Blaise and myself and walked towards us without sparring Pansy a second glance.

* * *

Getting to the Room of Requirement wasn't as hard as Blaise made it out be. And thankfully we didn't run into any teachers along the way.

Once we where inside I noticed that it looked almost exactly like the Slytherin common room. Since it was Draco who made the room appear, I can only assume that this was his doing. The only difference in this one is the rich green carpet that felt amazing against my bare feet.

I walked to the coffee table that was surrounded by two couches and two love seats. All of which where covered in a soft black leather that was cool to the touch.

As I sat down on the floor, Draco and Blaise decided to sit on the couch across from me. I waved my wand saying an incantation and the box grew in size as I sat it on the floor next to me to better view its contents.

"Have either of you done this before?" I asked as I pulled out a sandwich size zip lock bag filled a quarter of the way with a pure white powder.

"I haven't,"

"Neither have I."

"Well then you guys are in for a treat," pouring some of the powder onto the glass top of the coffee table I pulled out a razor and began forming a short tine line for each of them.

Handing both of them a three inch straw, I explained what they should do and watched as they both did their first line of pure cocaine.

After a few more lines they both seemed to be feeling the effects. I poured some more on the table, but this time it was for me. While dividing the powder into five long lines I decided to find out their opinion on the stuff.

"So what do you guys think?" I leaned down and snorted two lines.

Draco spoke first, "I don't feel much of anything." Guess I was wrong.

"Really, what about you Blaise?"

He looked confused at first while staring at the wall before he said, "I wanna do something."

I snorted the next two lines while Draco asked, "What are talking about?"

"I wanna go do something, I can't just sit here anymore." He jumped up and started walking around the room of requirement as if looking for something. "We haven't even been here that long," said Draco watching his friend begin to pace.

Blaise stopped mid-step and said "I know! Lets go outside, there's plenty we could do out there." He said turning to us obviously excited about his discovery.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Draco asked frowning at him while pulling his legs onto the couch trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"That's actually what you should be feeling too Draco. Coke gives you a boost of energy for a short amount of time, but during that time you feel like you can do almost anything that involves physical exertion."

"Sounds like the perfect sex drug." He smirked as he put his hands behind his head.

"It is." I said not really expecting anyone to hear me.

But of course Draco heard, "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yep." I snorted the last line and put everything back in the box.

Returning it to its smaller size I stood and turned to Blaise "Why don't you go on ahead and find something for us to do. We'll catch up in a minute."

"Alright," he didn't even question what me and just headed out the door leaving just myself and Draco.

I glanced at Draco and caught his stare for a second before looking back down at the table and noticing a few tiny white spots. I licked my finger and ran it across the table, "What are you doing?"

His questioned was answered when I pulled my finger back and showed him the remaining white residue before rubbing it on my gums.

"Just getting the last of it," I said finally answering his question. Making my way around the table to stand in front of him I stared him down, just realizing how good-looking Draco really was. With his platinum blond hair, stone grey eyes and perfectly sculpted body, I wanted nothing more then to take him right here and now.

He noticed the way I was looking at him, as his eyes never left mine and I sat on top of him straddling his hips.

"Is this why you told Blaise to leave?"

"Maybe." That smirk was back on his face as he pulled his hands forward to rest them on my hips. I placed my hands next to his head on the armrest he was currently using as a pillow. Lowering myself more onto him our lips met in a lust filled kiss.

* * *

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
